Toys are an important tool in helping shape winning life attitudes and behavior in children. Although numerous toys are available, too few are non-violent, real-world toys that provoke thought and promote hand-eye coordination. Action toys typically center on concepts of war or monster-type fantasy instead of constructive real-world environmental and recreational themes. Even constructive action toys are frequently complex in structure and expensive. Therefore, many economically disadvantaged children do not have access to constructive fun action toys with which they can interact and learn.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved action toy.